Just For Me
by XxXBeautyXxX
Summary: Kate has been beaten since her brother died. She finally escapes one night and went far away to Germany. She meets Bill and Tom, from her favorite band Tokio Hotel. Read on and find out what happens!
1. Beaten and Broken

I limped to my bed, again. I have been limping practically my whole life. Every night since my older brother Dylan died, I would get beaten, every night. My dad would also beat Dylan. He was the football star. My dad beat him enough to make him work harder and harder at it. Finally, my dad finally beat him enough to where he died. The week after, my dad started beating me. My brother was 17 when he 18 died, close to graduating and leaving. I was 14. It's a year now, and I am 15. I got in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Beaten and broken, 2 words to describe me. There was a quiet 2 knocks on my door. It was my mom, which was our code.

"Come in." I whispered softly. She crept into my room, her brown wavy hair falling out of her ponytail. She sat on the edge of my bed and patted my face. A tear crept out of the corner of her eye. I started crying then.

"My poor baby girl. None of this should ever have happened. I don't know why your father hast to beat you like he did to Dylan." she said. We cried silently.

"ANNE! WHERE IS MY BEER!" my dad yelled across the house. We fell silent. She looked at me again.

"I better go." she said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I winced at her touch.

"Okay." I whispered quietly.

"I will think of something, you will be safe soon." And with that said, she left. I laid in bed thinking about my day.

…

I walked silently in school earlier today. I hurt a lot. It was a Wednesday. I hate Wednesday's because that's the day my brother died so my dad beats me harder on that day. I had no more friends. Not even Beth who stayed with me 'till last month. When she found out my dad beat me and I wouldn't let her tell anyone. I would have but my dad threatened to do worse if I told anyone especially the teachers. Everyone mumbled when I walked by because of the true 'rumors'.

After school I walked home. I always walk slow, but not too slow because I was scared he would beat me more. I hesitated at the sidewalk leading to my front door. I slowly walked up and unlocked the door. I opened up and looked around for my dad. A hand slapped my face and slammed the door.

"I saw you hesitate at the walkway." he said angrily. I nodded. I walked past the kitchen where my mom hid and went upstairs. I shut my door and did my homework asking God why does my dad beat me? Why is he so mean? I let my thoughts wonder.

…...

Here I am now. It's 3 a.m in the morning, still awake. My mom hurried in my room with a suitcase. I sat up wondering what she is doing.

"Hurry we don't have a lot of time. Your dad is asleep. We have to hurry and pack. A cab is taking you as far as to the airport." she said shoving close into the suitcase. I put on ripped jeans, converse, and my tight black shirt. I grabbed my silver necklace with my Honolulu blue diamond in the middle of a graceful silver wire pattern. It matched my eyes. I put my brown wavy hair in a pony tail, my side bangs hanging out. I also had a backpack filled with food and drinks. The cab came and my mom gave me a huge wad of cash.

"Mom but what about you?" I asked her. She started to cry.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine. Now go!" she said with a hug and a kiss. I climbed in the cab and left. I got at the airport and bought a ticket to Germany. It's far away and I should be safe. I boarded the plane and fell asleep to one of my favorite bands, Tokio Hotel.


	2. I've Just Been Caught

I landed sometime in the morning. I'm glad I took those German lessons my mom wanted me to take. Yeah I wasn't fluent, but I could carry on a basic conversation. Everyone was talking German. I walked out into the street. How was I going to get somewhere? How will I be able to eat and sleep? The money my mom gave me was American money, not German. I thought fast. I could hop in a vehicle and they can take me from town to town without realizing it. I'm pretty sure if I went around asking for a ride people would think I'm one of two. One: I am a crazy hermit. Two: I'm a crazy physco serial killer!

I looked around. There, that is the vehicle I want to go in. It was an RV. I could fit in the trunk or someplace inside there and they would never find me. I walked over there slowly. People these days! They leave their cars or RV's unlocked! I chuckled slightly to myself. I opened the door and walked in. Wow, this is the place to be. They had everything! I looked around for a hideout. I found it. There was a whole under a seat and if something or mainly someone hid in it no one could see. I crawled in and hid. Just as I hid people walked on the bus. Four people and a driver walked on. They were all talking in German.

"Nein, das ist nicht das, was passiert ist!" someone said. (_No that is not what happened!)_

"Ja, es ist deine eigenen Füße stolperten sie auf der Bühne! Sprechen über ungeschickt!" another voice said. More voices agreed. (_Yes, it is! You tripped over your own feet on stage! Talk about clumsy!) _I laughed not knowing I did. The voices stopped and started murmuring. The RV was already on the road and moving. Someone moved the bags and saw me. He had a hat on and a baggy shirt. He had wonderful brown eyes. He sort of smiled as in he found the culprit behind everything.

"Es gibt ein Mädchen! Sie muss snuck auf dem Bus während wir aßen haben!" he said as he grabbed me and held me up so everyone else saw. I was scared. (_There is a girl! She must have snuck on the bus while we were eating!_) I got a good look at them all except for the driver, still shocked that I've just been caught. There was a blonde, with glasses and drumstics, wearing a white shirt with kahki's. There was a boy whose hair was strait, shoulder length, and he wore jeans and a grey shirt. I looked at the third boy. He was heartbraking. He had strait, kind of spikey black hair with little white streaks. He wore a white shirt with black on it and jeans. He had chains and converse on. He wore makeup, well maskara and eyeliner and all of that. Yeah its for girls and all but he looked really good with it on. He had the same brown eyes as the boy holding me but his were more vibrant. Then he spoke.

"Sind Sie ein Dieb? Versuchen Sie, uns zu verletzen? Wer sind Sie? Warum sind Sie hier? Was wollen Sie?" he kept asking me. I tried to think. I couldn't even respond. (_Are you a theif? Are you trying to hurt us? Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?_)

"Ich habe Sie gewettet, den sie Deutsch nicht spricht." The boy holding me said. I shook my head. (_I bet you she doesn't even speak German.) _

"Nein mache ich. Ich bin nur nicht sehr fließend." I said. They all looked at me in shock. I half smiled then stopped. (_No, I do. I'm just not very fluent.) _They all still stared so I answered the questions they asked me.

"Nein bin ich kein Dieb und ich versuche nicht, Sie zu verletzen. Mein Name ist Kate. Ich bin nach Deutschland gekommen, von meiner Familie wegzukommen, und ich habe kein Geld, damit ich in einem Fahrzeug schleichen musste, und ich habe dies einer gewählt." I said. The boy sat me down in a seat. They all looked at me. (_No I am not a thief and I am not trying to hurt you. My name is Kate. I came to Germany to get away from my family and I have no money so I had to sneak in a vehicle and I chose this one._) They all nodded. Then they started speaking in english.

"Oh, well Kate were going to have to report you to the cops." Said the boy with the hat. I freaked out.

"No, please no! I beg you don't! I would rather you drop me off on the highway with no directions!" I said tears started coming out of the corner of my eye. The only one who said something is the boy with the black and white hair.

"Why? Why can't we report you?" he asked. I looked up at him with teary eyes. I am so glad I am not one of those puffy red eye people when they cry.

"Please, just trust me." I said. He looked at me then the guys.

"I don't see why she can't stay. She hasn't done any harm." He said. The guys looked at him insane.

"She could have!" the boy with the hat said.

"Just check her bags. Make sure she doesn't have any weapons. If not then I don't see why she can't stay." The blonde boy said.I handed them my bags and they searched. They found nothing. We sat in akward silence the whole day. I stared out the window most of the time. The black haired boy slid in the seat in front of me at the table and looked at me. I looked at him.

"You said your name is Kate, right?" he asked I nodded.

"Yes, that's right. What's yours?" I asked him. He sorta smiled.

"I'm Bill. That's Tom, Georg, and Gustav. We are the band Tokio Hotel." He said pointing to everyone. They all smiled said hi and waved. I smiled and waved back. Wait, Tokio Hotel? I looked at my ipod.

"Wait, did you say Tokio Hotel?" I asked him.

"Yes I did." He said.

"I have your music on my ipod. You guys are great! I played your songs for what ever recital I had. Guitar, singing, dance, piano. You guys are inspiring!" I told him. They all stared at me.

"You do all of that?" Tom asked me.

"Well some more than others. I wished I could have continued my lessons, but my dad didn't like spending money." I said with my voice getting quieter while lowering my head. They looked confused but no one asked anything.

"You said you can do all of that stuff right? Well tonight we have a concert. Usually before the concert we practice. So when were there show us." Said tom. I smiled at the thought.

"So what do you say?" Georg asked. I smiled wider.

"Yeah, I will." I said excited for tonight.


	3. My First Concert

It was 6:30 p.m. and we were heading out to the staduim. When we pulled up to it I couldn't help but smile. I saw Bill glance at me while smiling. He smiled and stopped to talk to the guys. It was huge and had Tokio Hotel banners all around. When we got off the bus we hurried into the side entrence before any screaming fans saw us. It was even bigger inside! I walked on the stage and went to the middle front part of the stage. I looked around. I loved it from this point of veiw.

"Do you like it?" Bill asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"It's better then I have ever dreamed of." I said.

"Which song are you gonna sing?" Tom asked putting on his guitar. Georg did the same while Gustav went and got settled at the drums. Bill handed me a microphone. I waved it off.

"I'm just going to sing without one. I don't really want anyone to hear." I said. Bill opened my hand and put the mic in it.

"You will be fine. I promise." He said. I nodded.

"Um, Monsoon." I said. I heard everyone start to play. I started singing. Bill did nothing but just listen and watch me. I love singing this song. To me its actually like a monsoon is happening and I'm going with the current of the waves. I came up to the ending chorus. Bill started singing with me.

"I'll be with you soon, just me and you, we'll be there soon, so soon. Riding thru the monsoon, beyond the world, till the end of time, where the rain wont hurt, fighting the storm, into the blue, and when I lose myself I think of you, together we'll be riding somewhere new. Thru the monsoon, thru the monsoon. Just me and you, thru the monsoon. Just me and you!" we sang the last note. We stared at eachother in silence. Then Tom spoke.

"Holy shit! Bill I think you found someone who has a lot of talent!" Tom said. I looked at him and laughed.

"I haven't shown you all my talent. I still have to play the piano, guitar, and possibly dance later." I said. He took off his guitar and gave it to me.

"Then play. Play Huminoid." He said. I smiled at the challenge. I took the guitar and put it's strap around my neck. I started to play. Gustav and Georg played with me and then Bill started to sing. When the song ended Tom stared at me speechless.

"Well, that was fun." I said and walked over to the piano. I sat down on the bench. "Guess what two songs I'm going to play." I said and started playing. I played the keys delicately. I loved playing the piano. Everytime I play I like to play soft flowing music.

"World Behind My Wall." They all said. I laughed and nodded.

"Now guess this one." I said and started playing. This isn't the typical way they sing this song. No one could guess it. Bill walked up the steps and stood next to me and watched me play. He smiled.

"Monsoon." He said. I looked up at him and smiled. I stood up.

"Correct." I said. Tom, Georg, and Gustav stared at me and Bill. I started to get butterflies. I felt my cheeks getting warmer. Bill's small smile got wider. He turned and walked. I followed him. An hour and a half later the concert started. I got to stay backstage. About halfway through Bill started talking.

"How about we slow things down a little." He said and screaming fans went wild. "There is someone I want to bring out here with me. She will help me sing." At this being said I felt my heart race and I started getting nervous.

"Kate! Will you come out here please!" he turned holding his hand out to me. I looked down at my red and black plad jeans, black belt with metal bits on it and chains, and my tight v-neck white shirt. I forced my converse to make my feet move forward. My wavy, long brown hair bouncing as I walked up to him. I grabbed his hand. When he did he smiled and I couldn't help but smiling back at him.

"You ready?" he whispered to me. I am pretty sure my big dark blue( like the sea) was bigger than usual. I nodded.

"I hope so." I said with a smile. Music started playing and it was Monsoon. I smiled and laughed at the song choice. He laughed with me. We sang and I have never had this big of an audience before. At the end of the concert we all ate at McDonalds.

"You were great tonight Kate." Georg said.

"Thanks Georg." I said. We all sat at a booth. Georg and Gustav on one side, me and Bill on the other and Tom pulled up a char and sat at the end. We all laughed and joked around.

"So Kate, why did you come to Germany? I know you said your family, but like did they want you gone? Or what?" Tom asked then shoving a burger in his mouth. I looked down. A frown appearing on my face. Everyone noticed.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I don't like my past." I said looking up for a second.

"You can tell us. You can trust us." Bill said. I looked at him. I nodded.

"My dad was abusive to my brother basically his whole life. My brother was the football guy. Good grades and great athlete. My dad basically beat him to make him work harder even though he was working as hard as he could. My brother died a year ago at the age of 18. A week after his death my dad started beating me." Tears fell out of my eyes. "I have been beaten for a whole full year. It tortured my mother and me. I lost all of my friends. I had no one but my mom. The other night she came in my room and had two bags one filled with food and the second one with my clothes and nessesities. She made me take German lessons so I can come here and understand. That's why I understood you guys." They all looked at me.

"That's horrible." Gustav said.

"Your dad? You didn't call the cops?" Georg said.

"Kate, If I known I wouldn't have grabbed you so roughly." Tom said appologetically. Bill couldn't speak.

"It's okay. I'm away from him now. He can't hurt me. I did try to call the cops once. I'll show you the scars later. That night was the worst one ever." I said shivering. Bill looked at me now. He saw one scar on my right cheekbone. He lifted his finger and traced it. He looked me directly in the eyes.

"No one, should ever have to deal with that." He said. I nodded. We all finished eating and headed to the bus. We got on and I closed the blinds and looked at the guys sitting down here and there. I was in front of them. A tear fell out of the corner of my eye. Bill saw it immediately and got up to wipe it away.

"Thanks. I'm going to show you but that means im going to have to get out of my clothes but not my bra or underwear." They all nodded understanding. I took off my shirt, wincing from the bruises he gave me the other day. Then I unbuckled my belt and my pants fell to the floor. They all looked at me. I was very skinny, basically annorexic in a way. Bill stood up from where he just sat back down. He studied me. Tracing my scars. When it would get close to my butt or something he would stop. He was careful with the bruises.

"Good God. He did this?" Bill asked me. I nodded. He was in front of me now. No one else spoke. Tom had to look away he was so discusted at what my dad did to me. Georg and Gustav just looked down. I put my clothes on. We all sat in silence. Bill was the first to speak.

"When did you get that butterfly tatoo on your hip?" he asked.

"About a month after he started beating me. It is symbolic. Meant for freedom, power, courage, and independence."I said. Bill smiled at my answer. I smiled back.

"How old are you Kate?" he asked me. I was shocked by this question.

"Why? You know, a women never reveals her real age." I said playfully.

"Just a question." He said smiling.

"I am 15 going to be 16 in a week." I said. He looked at me.

"Really? I got to get you a present then." He said.

"No you don't have to do that." I said. He leaned forward a little.

"But I want to." He said. I nodded.

"So how old are you?" I asked him. He laughed at my question.

"I am 16." He said. I nodded.

"So you said you were a fan?" he asked me.

"Yup." I said. He nodded.

"You don't seem like it." I laughed at this. "The basic typical fans of ours is screaming crazy girls. They are basically stalkers. They know everything about us! Wait, how much do you know about us?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Not much. Just know you live in Germany, Tom is your twin, your great friends with your band members, your 16. Oh and you have a crush on me." I said laughing. He slightly turned red.

"That obvious huh?" he asked me.

"Kind of. I figured it out when you started being super nice to me and when Tom, Georg, and Gustav started saying 'He likes her big time' in German and the way you would look at me. Escpecially when I only had my underwear and bra on." He laughed at the last part. I laughed with him. After a while they fell asleep, as I watched the sun rise.


	4. That Was Close

"Good morning, Kate." Tom said as he sleepily walked past me. I smiled up at him.

"Good morning, Tom." I replied. He laughed at me and walked into the bathroom area. I watched Bill sleep soundlessly. He was a peaceful sleeper. I was never really a sleeper. I would stay up most nights and either listen to my brother get beat, think about why I deserved to get beat, and whatever else was on my mind. I slowly closed my eyes and fell softly asleep at 7:30 a.m.

I awoke to Bill looking at me and softly brushing my nose with his index finger. He smiled when he saw I was awake. I smiled back at him. I felt happy here. I don't want to go when they drop me off God knows where. I looked at him.

"Bill, why do you like me? I mean, you've known me for what 3 days?" I asked him. He thought about it.

"I love your voice, your big blue eyes, the way you walk, how you laugh, when you get nervous you figit with your side bangs." He laughed and I laughed with him. "I love your tatoo and your belly ring. I love your freckles, and your lips. I just well love everything about you." I thought about it. I smiled.

"You know, you're the first to ever really like me and tell me. All the boys at my school thought I was too fragile for a relationship and what not. They also thought that if I dated them that my dad would get angry at them or me and beat someone." I chuckled slightly.

"I thought you said no one knew about it." He said.

"Rumors travel faster than the speed of light." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Come on you love birds. Were waiting for you in the restraunt!"Georg said. We laughed and followed him. We were at Waffle House. After eating we were on the road again. We decided that since tonight they don't have a concert that we can go rent some hotel rooms. It was 2:30 p.m when we arrived at the hotel. We were sitting in my room bored and not knowing what to do. I thought of something.

"You guys, isn't there a pool downstairs?" I asked them. They looked stunned for a second at what I asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw one on the way up here." Said Gustav. I smiled.

"Then why don't we all go swimming!" I said. They all smiled and agreed. A body guard stayed at my door and the other ones went to protect the guys. I looked at what my mom packed me. I couldn't find a swim suit. I was upset now. I waited a few minutes thinking of what I could do. I came up with nothing. There was a nock at my door.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled at whoever it was.

"Okay." Came muffled voices from the guys. I waited a little longer then walked out of my room still in my clothes. The bodyguard- Carl- looked at me funny.

"I thought you were gonna go swimming?" he questioned me. I looked up at him.

"I was, but I don't have a swimsuit." I said and he nodded understanding. We walked silently to the pool. I opened the door and walked in to the inside pool. The guys stopped splashing around and looked at me confused.

"Sorry, I don't have a swimsuit." I said and they looked dissappointed. Karen one of the supervisors for the band or something walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Were going shopping." She said and I smiled and thanked her. We headed out of the parking lot that was filled with screaming fans and paparazzi. We went to several stores. I got me a white bikini with neon colors splashed on it, golden rings between my chest, and on the sides of my bottom piece. I also got me some blue jean cut off shorts, a black tank top that went around my neck with silver stripes going sideways. Plus a pair of sunglasses. I thanked her so much the whole time. She just laughed at me. We got back to the hotel and people recognized Karen and wondered who the skinny chick was. Bill's and Tom's fans started getting suspicious and mad. We hurried in. I went upstair with Karen and changed. Then we headed downstairs. I hesitated opening the door. Bill was in there. Karen smiled at me.

"It's ok. You have nothing to worry about. Bill is truly lucky to have a nice girl like you." She said. I smiled at her and walked in. The boys stopped wrestling and saw me. All of there mouths dropped open. Tom swam over to Bill.

"You are so lucky." Tom said. I laughed hearing it. I went and put my towel down on a chair and went in. The water felt good. Bill swam over to me. He put his hands on my waist and then wrapped them around me. He smiled and I smiled back.

"What took you so long?" he asked me. I made a thoughtful face and he laughed at me.

"The reporters and now mad fans." I said. He looked confused then realized that they saw me.

"They can get over it." He said and laughed. He bent his head down and slowly brushed his lips against mine. Then we started to kiss. I snaked my arms around his neck as he pulled me in closer.

"Ughmm." Tom said. We turned and looked at him, still wrapped around eachother. "Hate to stop you two and all but go to your room if it continues any futher please." We laughed at him.

"Okay, okay." I said and let go of Bill. I swam over to Tom. I was close to him. "Are you jelous, Tom?" I asked him. He shook his head no. I smiled and got closer.

"No. Me? Jelous of my brothers girlfriend? Never." He said. I smiled even more.

"I think you are." I said.

"No I'm not." He said. I got closer.

"Not even a little bit?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Well, maybe just a little." He said and everyone started cracking up laughing.

"It's cool." I said and playfully shoved him. I went under water and swam to get one of those sinking toys. I grabbed it and pressed my feet against the bottom to come up for a breath. I came up and was immedeatly attacked with water guns.

"Hey! No ambushing!" I said laughing. They laughed with me. Then all of a sudden flashing lights started going off as Bill came over and hugged me. We looked out the windows across the wall. Reporters and photographers and journalist were trying to get in and were taking pictures of us.

"No! Everyone out!" Karen shouted. The body guards helped us out. We went up to my room and turned on the tv. It was a little hard to understand them but I did.

"Who is this new girl with the band Tokio Hotel? Is Bill and this girl dating? Hopefully we can catch them and ask. This is Bob Whiler with the latest news. Back to you Lisa." He said and it went to I'm guessing Lisa. I looked at Bill. Everyone looked at me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I don't think we should tell them immedeatly. The fans will go nuts. Lets just say were friends." He said. I nodded. It made sense.

"Okay. Should we go down there and talk to the media?" Georg asked.

"Yeah, I think its best. Kate, you stay here. Boys get dressed and meet me in the hall." Karen said. We all nodded and I stayed in my room watching the news. Bob Whiler came back on.

"I'm here with the band Tokio Hotel. So who is this new girl? Is she your girlfriend Bill?" he said holding up a picture of me and Bill in the pool.

"She is a really close friend to us. She is going to be staying with us for a while." Bill answered casually. He didn't lie. I am a close friend.

"But in this picture it looks as if you like her. Do you?" he asked.

"If he likes her, he likes her. But as of right now no were all just close friends." Tom said.

"Well there you have it. This is Bob Whiler, and I will see you next time." He said and I turned off the tv.


End file.
